


Korra's Soulmate

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Korra looks for her soulmate and never realizes it's her worst enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Monderish Soulmate AU to cover all the tags for Korrasami Week on Tumblr.

Korra sat down as far away from the board in her Beginner’s Mechanics class so she hoped she wouldn’t get caught sleeping. She sat next to her best friend, Bolin, and looked at the board. Korra knew Bolin was great at taking notes so that she hoped if she forgot anything (or slept through anything) she could copy from him. Sophomore year in college and Korra was still crappy at taking notes.

Bolin was exasperated as he sat next to her. “I can’t buh-leave you convinced me to take this class.”

Korra chuckled. “Well you said you could fix anything wrong with my Satomobile. Remember how well that went?”

Bolin groaned. “I didn’t realize they had upgraded so much since my dad’s.” Korra just playfully smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes and asked, “And what about you, Miss Avatar? Why can’t you just fly around?”

Korra glared at him and said, “Oh sure. You want the whole Red Lotus Society to hear you?”

Bolin gulped and looked down. “No. Sorry.”

Korra sighed. The Red Lotus Society, antithesis to the White Lotus, had started up one hundred years prior. They felt than Aang had failed as the Avatar and a new Dark Avatar must be born. One was chosen from the Water Tribe, but was not fully prepared for someone who had several lifetimes of experience. So they hid and plotted. They had a way to turn the creature of chaos, Vaatu, into their chosen champion.

The fight against the third Dark Avatar and Aang was legendary. Both opponents had died in that epic clash and Raava, the spirit of Order and Vaatu, the spirit of chaos, had moved on to their next hosts. Korra had been found as the next Avatar at a young age and trained in her gifts by different teachers including Air Master Jinora.

It was deemed, by the White Lotus Society that she needed to have a somewhat normal life, so when she turned eighteen; they sent her to Republic City University. There she met Bolin and his older brother Mako. Mako was taking courses in law so he could become a police officer. She and Mako dated for a little while since that was what she thought she should do, but it was all in vain. They weren’t compatible and he didn’t say the words she had longed to hear. Words tattooed on her arm since the day she was born. The words that would lead her to her soul mate. But she and Bolin hit it off and the two had an epic bromance.

Korra smiled as the teacher came in, a dark haired young man in a wheelchair. Behind him was a woman with long raven hair. It flowed as she walked, and Korra couldn’t help but watch her move. Every part of this woman read sensuality.

The teacher spoke up. “My name is Mateo from the Earth Kingdom. This is my Teacher’s Assistant, Asami Sato. Her father, Hiromi Sato, is the current head of the Satomobile Corporation and shall also be available for any questions you may have.”

Korra didn’t pay attention that day in class. Her mind was so wrapped up in Asami, she couldn’t concentrate; her mind filled with visions of Asami in a bikini and herself in shorts on the beach.

After class, Bolin asked, “Why not go up and talk to her?”

Korra looked at him wide eyed, “Oh no no no no. I don’t think I have enough courage to do that.”

Bolin shook his head and chuckled. “You had enough courage to ask my brother?”

Korra pouted. “Th…that was different. Besides, even Mako says I can be abrasive at times. I just don’t want to come off that way to her.”

Bolin shrugged. “Hey, you still coming to Opal’s birthday party tomorrow, right?”

Korra smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it.” She then headed back to her apartment. She had to grab a few things before her next class so she decided to entertain a little fantasy in her mind as well.

***

The next evening, Korra wore her favorite party gear, a blue bikini top and jeans so tight they looked to have been painted on, her two blue leather bracers and her white and blue armband. Opal loved to have big parties and turning nineteen definitely deserved a big one. Korra knew it would be in Opal’s sorority’s main hall, and her Metal Bending Sorority Sisters knew how to throw down.

Korra walked in and looked at the mix of people in there. Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, Air Nation, and Fire Nation all in one place. Men and women aplenty all drinking, talking and laughing. Korra was hoping to strike up a conversation and maybe take them home tonight.

As she got her drink and waved through the crowd, she saw that there was a large group of guys sitting around a couch in front of the TV. She thought it was probably a pro-bending game and headed over to see who was winning. She routed for the Fire Ferrets, but she knew the Wolf Bats were always the favorites.

As she came close, she saw that they were playing a racing video game. Cartoon characters based on the Avatar and his past friends were the heroes. Phoenix King Ozai and Admiral Chow were the villains. The crowd was egging on their buddy who was racing against… Asami Sato.

Asami sat on the couch with her controller and a look of determination on her face. She wore a simple black skirt that cut up her thigh and a sleeveless crimson top that revealed a lot of cleavage along with white fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Korra stared at Asami and watched her concentrate hard on the game, like there was no tomorrow. Within moments she won, and the group around the other guy groaned. There were a few cheers for her, but most people wanted her to lose.

Bolin walked over and slapped her loudly on the shoulder. Korra turned to him and said, “Ow.” She rubbed her shoulder. “Geeze Bolin, you crazy Earth Bender. That hurts and you know it.”

Bolin laughed. “I know Korra, but you seemed busy. Watching the Undefeated Avatar Kart Champion beating everyone at this game?”

Korra blushed a bit and said, “Yeah. So she’s undefeated?”

Bolin nodded with a big smile. “Oh yeah. She plays a lot of video games and still has time to keep up with her studies. Anyways, I’ll bring the girl of honor later. Enjoy.”

Korra smiled and waved good bye then turned back to watch the game.

About three games in, Korra could see how well Asami could play. She was like a mad woman, taking everything seriously. However, the guy next to her, Tahno, a snarky look on his face. He had his kart hang back as he seemed to follow her for two laps. During the third one, he pulled a sneaky move that even some of the crowd groaned at.

Asami growled out loud, “WHAT THE FLAGNARK?!”

Korra threw her fist into her opposite hand and called out, “Smeg!” It took her a few seconds to realize what Asami had said. She looked down at Asami and then at her left arm. She opened up the ties on her bracer and slid it off. Right there, in black and white, was the words Asami used.

By the time she looked up again, Korra saw that Asami had won, coming from behind and hitting him with a lightning bolt that caused him to spin and she won. This time the crowd cheered because she didn’t resort to dirty tactics to win. She stood up and said, “Ok, fellas. I think I need a break. Especially from this guy.” She then walked over towards the bar to get herself a drink.

Korra followed her as best and quickly as she could. Once at the bar, Korra said tentatively, “Hey.”

Asami looked at her, not too impressed, and said, “Hello. If you want to try and take down the Kart Queen, you’ll have to wait in line.”

Korra shook her head. “Oh no. I doubt I could even keep up with you.”

Asami sighed and said, “Good. Sorry, but Tahno just pissed me off.”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, he’s a real smeghead.”

Asami let out a silent gasp. Her glass was partway up to her mouth as she gaped at Korra. Finally she set the drink down and asked, “What did you say?”

Korra looked at her and realized what was going on. She had heard this was how it would work. One phrase, no one else would even think of, would be tattooed on your soul mate’s arm. You had to hide it so it couldn’t be said inadvertently by someone else.

Asami removed the left glove to look at the writing there. She held it up for Korra to see.

Korra couldn’t believe it. She said, “I… I just picked it up from an Earth Kingdom sitcom about these guys stranded in space in the future.”

Asami nodded. “Red Dwarf. I know of it. I didn’t think anyone used those comments.”

Korra blushed and said, “I thought it sounded cool. What about yours?” She then took her bracer off and showed the words Asami said during the game.

Asami chuckled and blushed herself. “I got it from a cartoon about Monster Spirits versus aliens. It helps cut down on my cursing.”

Korra chuckled. “You have to watch your swearing?”

The two women replaced their clothing as Asami nodded. “To be a Teacher’s Assistant, I have to control my temper and my language. Otherwise, I curse like a sailor?”

Korra smiled and took Asami’s hand. “Anything in the rules about dating a student that is taking the class you are assisting in?”

Asami sighed and said, “It’s frowned upon, but not discouraged like if I was the teacher.”

Korra smiled. “How about I take you out next Friday?”

Asami smiled and leaned in very close. “Ok.” She then kissed Korra on the lips.

***

Later that evening, Asami made it into her condo and flicked on the light switch. She jumped when she saw someone sitting in her chair. “Zhano! What are you doing here?”

The bald man with a scar over his right eye smiled. “To come tell the great Vaatu and his current host that we have found Raava.”

Asami straightened a bit. “I’m not exactly ready. I am still studying earth bending. It is not as easy as it looks.”

Zhano waved her off. “That is what the Avatar always says. The opposite element is the hardest to learn. But you are our Dark Avatar and need to be ready. I can send someone to tutor you if need be.”

Asami shook her head. “Let me just get through this semester. A few months won’t ruin anyone’s time table.”

He stood up and moved very close to her. “Vaatu, are you afraid? You are about to be on the same level as Raava and you sound nervous.”

Asami got closer in his face and said, “Maybe I am different than the past Dark Avatars. Maybe I want my own destiny. I am the essence of Chaos and I don’t mind creating chaos in my own way.”

Zhano chuckled. “Fine. But remember, the Red Lotus Society is counting on you to take down the Avatar and assert your place in our society. With the Avatar dead, and Vaatu absorbing Raava, there won’t be anyone to stop us.” He slipped a photo into Asami’s hand and walked off.

Once he was out the door, Asami looked at the photo to find a picture of Korra in it. She gasped and dropped the photo before collapsing to her knees and crying.

***

Asami did not want to give up on her soul mate so she kept her identity to Korra a secret. They would go to dinner and a movie on Fridays, a Collage Bender Tournament on Saturday and stay in on Sunday. This had been going on through the fall semester and into the spring. Asami would hold off the Red Lotus saying she was getting close to the Avatar so she could betray her later on, but she knew she would never be able to do so.

One Sunday in spring, Korra had wanted to go on a picnic, but it started raining, so they made up for it by spending a “productive” day in bed.

Asami was tracing the lines of muscle on Korra’s stomach and asked, “How long did it take to get this?”

Korra chuckled. “A long while. I used to have a pot belly as a kid. But I trained hard and got this.” She rubbed her hand up and down Asami’s arm. Maybe sometime I can take you to the gym.”

Asami shrugged. “I prefer the gym I have here.”

Korra sat up and smiled. “Show me.”

Asami giggled as she got out f bed, not even bothering to put clothes on. Korra followed her to the gym in the basement of her condo.

Korra whistled looking at it all. She went over to the punching bag and started working out.

Asami smiled watching her. Korra was her soul mate that much was certain. But why did she have to kill her? She had been trained all her life for the final confrontation with the Avatar, but she never imagined that it would be with her soul mate. Life wasn’t fair.

Korra walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Asami?”

Asami looked at Korra. “Yes?” She hadn’t even noticed she was crying. When she did, she tried to wipe the tears away quickly.

Korra asked, “Asami, what’s wrong?”

Asami put her hands on the sides of Korra’s face and kissed her deeply. She couldn’t tell her.

***

Korra smiled. She and Asami had been going out close to a year now. Korra wanted to move in, but every time she brought up the subject, Asami deflected it. But they both knew Korra spent more time at Asami’s place than she did in her own apartment. She knew she had settled into a life with Asami.

Asami was cooking something special for the two of them and Korra couldn’t wait. She couldn’t really cook for herself, but she did make a mean TV dinner.

She decided to get up and help straighten up a little in the living room. She wanted to prove to Asami that they should move in together. As she did, a book fell out of her book case. She walked over and picked it up. Looking at the title she gasped and dropped the book. She bent down and picked up the book again. It was a book written by Zaheer, the founder of the Red Lotus.

Korra was angry that Asami even had this book that she stormed into the kitchen. She slammed it down on the kitchen counter and asked, “Asami, what the hell?”

Asami turned from the stove and saw the book. Her eyes went wide as she started stuttering and stumbling over her words.

Korra cut her off with a wave of her hands. “The truth Asami. I think I’ve earned that much.”

Asami looked down, her shoulders shaking and her eyes filled with tears. “I… I had hoped you would never find out Korra.”

Korra shook her head in disbelief. “What? Find out you were a member of the Red Lotus?”

Asami shook her head and looked at Korra. Her eyes then turned black with a purple hue to them. Her voice grew deeper as she said, “That I was the Dark Avatar.”

Korra gasped as Asami threw a fireball at her. Korra used her air bending to deflect the shot, and then she threw out a couple mini twisters at Asami and used them to fly back wards. Using her air bending, she picked up speed and ran out of the condo. She looked behind to see Asami giving chase using Earth-Bending to travel along the ground.

Korra didn’t want to go into the Avatar State just yet. She had to find a way to escape first. Asami made it hard as she flung fire balls at her.

Korra praised the spirits Asami’s condo was near a small lake. She redirected the water to block the fire. Using all her training, she shot into the ground and used it to hide herself. She just hoped the Earth could hide her form the Dark Avatar.

She heard a voice above call out, “You won’t be able to hide forever, Raava. I will find you and extinguish you.”

However, in the next few moments, she heard, “Oh spirits just run Korra. Run and never look back.” Then she heard Asami’s retreating footsteps.

Korra stayed under ground for a half hour more before coming out and heading back to her apartment. She rushed to pack her things. As she did, her cell phone went off. She looked at the number and sighed a bit. “What is it Bolin?”

Bolin asked, “Were you and Asami fighting?”

Korra stopped in her tracks then sat down on the edge of her bed and started sobbing. “Yes. Asami’s the Dark Avatar, Bolin. And I don’t know if I can fight her like I’m supposed to.”

Bolin asked, “You don’t think she’ll come after you do you?”

Korra shook her head. “I don’t know. She hasn’t yet.”

Bolin said, “We’ll be over in a moment.”

Before Korra could ask who we were, Bolin hung up. After a couple minutes, Bolin showed up with Opal and Mako. She let them in and before she could say anything, they helped her pack her things.

Korra looked shocked. “Why are you guys helping?”

Opal gently took her hands. “Because you need it, Korra. Right now you need friends. Let us be there for you.”

Mako nodded. “This came as a shock to us too when Bolin told us. We never would have guessed Asami was evil.”

Korra shook her head. “That’s just it, guys. Asami isn’t evil. What’s inside her is.”

Bolin nodded. “What’s inside of her wants to kill wants to kill what’s inside of you.”

Korra nodded. “Guys, can you keep packing?”

Mako looked at her and asked, “What are you going to do Korra?”

Korra bit her lip and said, “I’m going to visit the spirit world and talk with Aang and the others. Bolin’s right, I shouldn’t give up on my soul mate.”

Mako looked at her funny. “Wait, Asami said the words?”

Korra nodded with a look of determination.

Mako sighed looking at her. “Ok, Korra, we’re with you. Aang had a group of friends to help protect the world for two hundred years and you have us.”

Korra smiled and said, “Thanks Mako.” She sat down on her bed in the lotus position, placed her fists together, took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, and then she was in the spirit world.

~~~

Korra walked around looking at everything. She called out, “AANG! I NEED ADVICE!”

She continued to look around, but couldn’t find anyone. That was when she heard some laughter. Walking up, she saw Aang’s friends. Sokka sitting on the ground with Ty Lee in his lap. Zuko leaning against a tree with Katara in his arms. Suki sitting on the ground near Sokka, with Azula stretched out, her head on Suki’s lap. Aang was no where to be found, but his soul mate, Mai, was sitting in the circle of friends near Toph.

They all quieted down when they saw Korra walk up. Zuko nodded his head to her and said, “Avatar.”

Korra looked at them then said, “I’m looking for Aang. I need his advice.”

Azula lifted her head up a bit and asked, “On what?”

Korra frowned then said, “I know who the Dark Avatar is of this cycle. What makes it worse is she’s my soul mate.”

The others nodded. Katara asked, “Did you ever hear about the prophecy?”

Korra shook her head. “No. What prophecy?”

Toph said, “That if Vaatu was ever to become free, a new spirit had to be created.”

Korra looked very confused. “What do you mean a new spirit?”

Sokka smirked. “A combination of the two spirits. A balance if you will. Ying and Yang together in the form of a new spirit.”

Korra turned to him and asked, “You realize that the Dark Avatar and I are both girls right?”

Mai smiled and said, “Anything is possible with the spirits.”

The group soon melted into the ground, combine together, and then take the form of Aang. He said, “Balance needs to come to our world. I never realized that by only having Raava free that I was tipping balance in the wrong direction. If it was only Vaatu loose, the balance would be towards chaos. We need a balance between Raava and Vaatu. You can do it Korra. I believe in you.”

Korra smiled and hugged him. She then left the spirit world and headed back to her body.

~~~

Korra looked and saw her friends had her things packed. She looked at them and asked, “Can I ask for one more favor?”

They looked at her funny and slowly nodded.

***

Two days later, Asami sat in her condo, in the dark. She hadn’t moved much since the day Vaatu had chased Korra out. Korra was her soul mate and she either had to let her go or kill her. Both prospects killed her inside, but she had no choice.

There was a light knock at the door. Asami said in a horse voice, “Go away Zhano.”

The voice on the other end said, “It’s not Zhano. It’s Korra.”

Asami’s head lifted up quickly as she walked over to the door opening it. She saw Korra, Bolin, Mako, Opal and Kai at her front door with Korra’s things. Korra was wearing her favorite party clothes. Asami shook her head and asked, “What is this?”

Korra smiled. “I’m moving in with you.”

Asami looked at her confused. “You know what I am.”

Korra smiled. “It’s ok, Asami. This was supposed to happen.” She took Asami’s hands in hers and then leaned in for a kiss.

Asami pulled back as her eyes started to glow darker. “He won’t allow it.”

Korra’s friends put her things inside quickly then backed out the front door. Korra nodded and said, “I know he won’t. But even he should understand the benefits of what should come.” Her own eyes glow brightly. She stepped backwards through the doorway and waited outside for her.

Asami followed her out. Her voice changed as she asked, “What do you have planned Raava?”

Korra smiled, her own voice changing, “That should be simple Vaatu. We are about to bring Balance to the world in a way no one had ever dreamed of.” The elements surrounded them both as Korra and Asami both lifted up.

Kai asked, “What am I doing here again? Just cause my grandma taught her doesn’t mean I know a whole lot of what is going on.”

Bolin said, “Moral support, Kai.”

They watched as Korra flew at Asami and grabbed her. Then the two flew up into the sky. Higher and higher they went, allowing their elements to protect them as they went into space.

Asami asked, “What are you doing Raava?”

Korra responded, “Making sure no one gets hurt Vaatu. There was a prophecy about us. It is time we fulfilled it.” Korra started to glow a bright white while Asami was a dark black. Blue and purple hues encircled the two of them.

On the ground, no one could make out what was going on in the sky, just that there were two bright lights that seemed to get brighter and brighter.

Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the light died down. Bolin and Opal held each other wondering what this meant as Mako just looked up in the sky and Kai looked at the ground.

After a couple minutes, Korra landed carrying Asami. The ball of air surrounding the two dissipated and Korra’s legs shook. Mako and Bolin moved up to help the two women.

Asami opened her eyes and asked, “Wha… what happened?”

Korra blushed a bit and said, “Uhhh I think… well how do you feel?”

Asami placed a hand over her stomach and said, “A little queasy. Like there’s something in there.”

Korra smiled. “There is. A new guardian of balance. You’re… uh… pregnant.”

Mako looked at them. He asked, “How?”

Korra chuckled. “Well, Raava and Vaatu’s energies combined into the form of a child developing inside of Asami. We are still our respective Avatars, but the offspring of both now grows inside of Asami. And I plan on staying by her side until the end of my life.”

However, Zhano as well as several members of the Red Lotus appeared. “That may happen sooner than you think, Avatar.”

Korra smiled and cracked her knuckles. “Did you really think I would show up alone and unprepared?”

Men in White Lotus uniforms seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Air Master Jinora walked up and asked, “Do you really want to make a fight out of this?”

Asami smiled and said, “I think you lost Vaatu’s approval Zhano. He’s urging me to attack you.”

Zhano and the other Red Lotus looked confused. They could probably kill the Avatar, and maybe even the unborn child Asami was carrying, but even if they tried, they would not walk way from this. Zhano held up his hands and surrendered as did the others.

The White Lotus cheered their victory as they placed manacles on the Red Lotus to haul them away.

Jinora turned to Korra and Asami. “You two have fulfilled your destiny. Now you must raise the child in the ways of both Raava and Vaatu to ensure our world has balance.”

The two nodded as Korra turned to Asami and asked, “So, is it ok I move in?”

Asami chuckled and kissed Korra before taking her inside to begin their new life together.


End file.
